Spartan vs the walking dead
by alexisg200
Summary: . DISCLAIMER i do not own anything of halo or walking dead and this story has been taken up for adoption by freedom guard and Mcknight93


It was dark and cold, i had been sleeping in this tree for the past 9 hours best sleep i ever had. Ever since the dead rised from their body bags i never got a good night's sleep well until now, but now i have to move again but it's daytime now so it'll be easier.

I saw something in the distance it was smoke black like charcoal i didn't know what to think of it, but i may as well check it out " i hope this walk is worth it" i said and went towards it. Well here i was in the location of where that smoke was coming from and what i saw left me speechless it was a big metal thing i went to the side of it to get a better look, i saw these bold letters in white it said "Forward unto Dawn". I saw a entrance i didn't know what would be in there more walking dead?, survivors?, i walked in and it looked amazing everything about this thing looked like something out of a SCI-FI film or book but i guess this thing did come from space just by looking at it. But the next thing that caught my attention and scared the shit out of me was a female voice "Hello" i turned around and saw a small nude blue woman with symbols running along her body, "hello" i said back to her we both stared at each other for about 2 seconds before she broke the akward silence "well I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me" "i do now the first question i have is what the hell is this thing i'm currently in?" she smiled at this i guess she found my question to be funny, "This is a ship called the foward unto dawn it's used to travel through space and it was made by the UNSC" i had no idea who the unsc were but now that would be my second question "ok so what is the unsc and did they also create you?" "The u.n.s.c stands for United Nations Space Command and yes they did create me my name is Cortana and i am an A.I" an Artificial Intelligence? what next a fucking alien? i started to look around the room and i saw pods i didn't know the purpose of them and they were empty except for one. This pecticuler pod had what appeared to be a human inside of it, i asked Cortana who was inside she said it was john 117 or master chief a super soldier called a spartan, then she started to give me little bit of history on why these soldiers were created, a war between Aliens and Humanity it may sound cliche but it was real where the master chief came from, i asked cortana if chief could be let out of that pod and she said yes and a few seconds later the pod was opened and out came a Hero of the future or alternate reality as cortana theorized. "Hello cortana" said the chief in a gravely voice "hello chief how was your nap" Cortana had a sense of humor of course cheif said nothing to this and stared at me like he was testing to see if i would run away at the sight of him because when he stood up i actually wanted to run away, when cortana said that there were super soldiers in her universe she forgot to mention how fucking tall they were, John was 7 feet tall i was just 6.2 but i didn't run away i knew he wouldn't attack me, now all i needed to do was introduce myself "hello my name is Isaac" i extended my hand out and the chief shook it "ok well i guess i should tell you and cortana what's so different about this earth that you landed into okay so first off it's the year 2012 and the dead are walking the face of the earth now i know it's hard to believe but look i'll show you" i walked out of the ship the master chief following me and as soon as i steped out i saw a walker i took my .45 out and shot it, "now do you believe me?" "yes" said chief who was study the body "do you know what caused it?" asked chief i told him no and asked if he could get cortana to study it, the chief nodded and went back to the ship to get cortana's chip out of the hologram projector.

A couple seconds later John was out and standing over the body of the walker with cortana scanning it "well i can't find any known diesease inside the body or anything else that would explain why this corpse would suddenly rise from the grave." that was dissapointing to hear then again i can't blame her i mean even the most advance computer wouldn't know what the fuck was causeing all of this. now i had one more question to ask it was also a very important one to ask " do you have any weapons and advanced gear on that ship?" "yes we do thankfully" said the chief and he showed me the way to armory or what was left of it, inside there was an arsenal of weapons and armor, one weapon caught my eye it looked like a Famas but with the rail on top of it to put scopes on it and this one had scope Master chief said it was a 3 round burst rifle capble of mid to long range it also had a suppresor installed into it. the other thing i noticed was a set of armor the helmet looked nice it had a blue visor and had a white strip running across it Chief explained that the armor belonged to an elite force of soldiers called Orbital Drop Shock Troopers i liked the look of it and decided to put it on. It obviously looked to be more protective then a jacket, a white T shirt, jeans and shoes after 20 minutes of figuring out how to put it on i looked like a badass, my rifle making me look even more of a badass i got myself around 144 rounds for my rifle and 120 rounds for my newly acquired M6S a black silenced pistol with zoom capabilities, me and the master chief were all set Chief had a single shot weapon nicknamed the DMR and a silver colored 12 round pistol with armor piercing rounds. once we were out of the ship we had to figure out where we were but then the chief turned his to his left and said "i hear something it sounds like a car alarm" i didn't hear anything but then the chief said to get on his back and that we need to find that car i did as i was told and off we went with the master chief running at the speed of a cheetah, we finally reached a dead end it was a mountain with guard rails on the top of it, i heard an alarm a car alarm and then i saw the car it was red no idea what kind of car it was but by seeing how fast it was going i assumed it was a sports car. John then started to climb up the mountain or whatever it was and we saw road we followed to see where the red car went. We reached a forked road, one was concreate, the other was dirt we saw the red car on the dirt path and other survivors! i ran towards them like a bat out of hell and when i reached them thier facial expressions were almost funny to look at, it was a mixture of fear,confusion, and a what the fuck sorta look one of them a man with a shotgun "who the hell are you" he had a southern accent it wasn't heavy but it was still noticiable "i'm friendly don't shoot okay" the man then pointed his gun at someone else "who the fuck is that!" i turned around and saw john "he's okay he won't hurt anyone okay so just put down your weapon" the man complied and lowered his gun, he approached me slowly and told me his name was shane "my name's isaac and his name is John" i said pointing at the chief Shane went over to chief "it's good to meet you john" "likewise sir" said john "now i have a few questions for you two." "Well doesn't this sound familer" cortana said through the chief's speakers, shane jumped a bit at sound of her voice "uh who said that" "chief could you please introduce me to your new friends" and with that chief opened his hand his palm facing up and out came cortana's holographic form a couple of people including shane looked baffeled a woman covered up her son's eyes when they both saw cortana's nude form i smiled at this but said nothing "so what are you exactly?" asked shane to cortana cortana gave the exact same answer to shane she told me on the forward unto dawn and then she went on to say where she and the chief came from. after telling her tale cortana dissapeared into chief's head and i and everyone else heard what sounded like a truck coming up the path, it was indeed a truck and the driver was a white male the back of the truck opened up and out came a african american man and woman, a blond woman and then the driver of the truck and passanger a mexican like me except he was overweight came out of the front, all of them stoped and stared at me and the chief then the driver who appeared to be a sheriff or deputy stared at something else i looked in his direction and noticed a boy and woman i made the connection it was driver's son and wife he ran towards them with the boy yelling "dad" and hugging his father, the wife kissing her husband like she hadn't seen him in years i walked towards wanting to introduce myself the man looked at me and then stood up "hi my name is isaac and my green friend over there is called john" the man looked confused but gave me a handshake "it's a pleasure to meet you isaac my name's Rick Rick grimes".

Author here and i want to say that this is a one-shot and not a full story well maybe it will be a full story but i can't promise it sorry): i hoped you liked it(:


End file.
